


Succubus Ties #1

by VermillionGirl17



Series: Succubus Ties [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermillionGirl17/pseuds/VermillionGirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena Meyer is a Light Succubus. She moved to Japan to escape her past and psychotic fiancé who is an Incubus. After transferring into Ouran High School she accidentally stumbled into the host club where she later befriends them all. She develops a secret relationship with Kaoru Hitachiin, who is an Incubus who hasn't “awoken” yet. But just when Athena thinks she can finally have a happy ending she has been dreaming of her fiancé appears, planing to take her back with him. Can the host club and Athena fight the supernatural creatures that keep popping up at Ouran or will they lose everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains Succubi and Incubui who feed on sexual energy so this fic will contain sexual references and behind the scenes sex (is that even a thing?)

CHARACTER INTRODUCTION

Hi, my name is Athena Meyer. I have jet black hair that falls to my waist, forest green eyes that turn luminous blue when I feed (I'll get to that later) and I look fifteen but I'm actually two-hundred-and … something. Okay, you lose track of age when you hit the hundred mark. I'm originally from England and I'm engaged to a psychopath named Quinn who kills any man who looks at me, even though you can't blame them. Quinn has jealousy issues, so that's why I ran away from England to Japan. I'm going to attend a prestigious high school called Ouran Academy, which I prefer the boy's uniform to then girl's since the girl's uniform is ugly. Yellow with white stockings and high heels *shudders* That's it about me, so …  
Oh shit, I forgot to explain what I am. I'm a Succubus. Yes, as in the female demon that rapes sleeping men, but that's not what I do. Yuck. For starters I'm not a demon — or demoness — I'm a Fay. No, not as in fairies but a supernatural being that is divided into Light and Dark. Okay, so there are different types of Fay: Vampires (no, they do not sparkle), Werewolves, Succubi (that's what I am), Incubi, etc. They all feed on humans in some way: Vampires feed on their blood (duh), Werewolves feed on their smell (don't ask) and Succubi and Incubi feed on Chi (or sexual energy, whatever you want to call it). I'm a Succubus so I feed on Chi and when I do my eyes turn luminous blue. I also have powers that come in handy sometimes: I can manipulate humans and other Fay into doing what I want by touch, I have supercool inhuman strength that comes in handy sometimes and charisma.  
The Fay are divided into Light and Dark based on what they are: Vampires are Dark because they feed on human blood and kill them, Werewolves are Light because … well there's nothing wrong with smelling people. Succubi and Incubi are the the only Fay species that can choose what they want to be Light or Dark, and that all depends on their first time. If they have a one night stand as a virgin they become Dark and if they have their first time with someone they truly love they become Light. Such a difficult thing to remember, but I just wanted to get that out of the way.


	2. A Succubus at Ouran

Have you ever heard the saying “looks can be decieving?” Like the cute bear cub at the zoo that could easily rip you apart with its razor sharp claws, like that TV show Happy Tree Friends with the cute animals that die such gruesome deaths. Or how about that handsome man you saw on the street who happens to be a serial killer. There are a lot of things out there that are not what they look like but are quite the opposite.

Like me.

I'm a Succubus that steals human males' hearts and drain them of their Chi (life force or sexual energy) during sex and leave them behind, dead. I may be Light, but I act Dark. Why? Simply because of my psychotic fiancé Quinn, a Dark Incubus. Sometimes we feed together where I kill that person, and sometimes we don't, where I keep that person alive, but for them only to be murdered by Quinn the next day. So even though it wasn't me who physically kills them it is still my fault that they are dead.

So after all these years I have finally escaped him and England and ended up in Japan. Away from Quinn and my past.

_______________________________

Standing alone in my new apartment I stare down at a piece of folded up paper, a picture of my ex-human lover. It was because of him that I finally decided to escape from Quinn, after Quinn found out about us and brutally murdered him right in front of me and letting a vampire finish him off afterwards. I closed my eyes and held the picture to my heart, breathing out a long sigh.

I opened my eyes again after what felt like an eternity and went to put the photograph back into the secret compartment of the jewellery box, where I hesitate. The jewellery box was one of those musical ones with the balarina on the top that spins around to the music. It has a hidden compartment at the bottom that is filled with love letters and photos of the man I had loved. The thought of him made me want to cry. I put the photo back into the compartment and bring out one of the letters that he had written to me what felt like years ago but was only last year.

_My dear Athena,_

_My heart yearns for you so much that it fills like a thousand stars are burning inside my heart. I wish to be with you and I do not care if you are a succubus. Please be with me later. Forever yours._

I put the letter back into the jewellery box and put it away, wiping my face. I had not realised that I had been crying as I read the letter. I turned around, putting on a brave face and smiled.

“Time to put on the uniform,” I say sadly as I go into my room to change. Fifteen minutes later I stare into the bathroom mirror with a complete look of disgust. The yellow dress completely hides my Succubus curves, falling just above my knees and showing off the white stockings. The high heel shoes were shorter than I was used to, and the yellow of the dress did not go well with my skin tone. I was no longer the hot Succubus Athena Meyer. I was now the not-as-hot human Athena Sutton whose black hair was tied up in a high pony tail, something that I would never thought I would do. The dark gothic makeup is the only thing I recognise from my Succubus self.

_I really do look like a human_ , I thought, turning around to expect my back. No one would see a Succubus caught dead in one of these things. I turn around and grab my bag before exiting the compartment building.

Twenty minutes later I am standing on the steps in front of Ouran Academy, my blood freezing at the sight in front of me. There were a dozen students outside, speaking and laughing with each other. The boys' uniform was way better than the girls', being a purple/blue jacket and black pants. The Ouran symbol was on the left breast pocket, and they all looked as beautiful as any Incubi or Succubi.

I take a deep breath and step inside the school and instantly feel the eyes of everyone on me, some (mostly the boys) checking me out and others (mostly the girls) glaring at me. As I make my way to the building I hear some of their conversations.

“— Is she a Commoner —?”

“— She's hot —”

“— Wow —”

I clench my teeth as I push open the doors, coming face-to-face with a guy wearing a black cloak. He had blue eyes and dark green hair, but I could see some blonde hair underneath. So he was wearing a wig.

“What is this Beelzenef? A new girl has joined us,” the boys says to a puppet cat on his right hand. I blink at him, confused. Why was he speaking to the cat?“Why don't you join the Black Magic Club? You will be perfect in it.”

“Uh … no thank you,” I say, trying to step away from him.

“Beelzenef thinks you will be great in the Black Magic Club,” the boy goes on.

“Wait — how did a puppet tel you that?”

“Beelzenef can — AHHHH!” The boy suddenly screams as a flashlight illuminates his face, tears falling from his eyes as he runs off as fast as a Vampire. A flashlight was able to scare him? He must be quarter Vampire or something.

Behind me I hear snickering and I turn to face two red-haired identical twins who were wearing identical mischievous smirks on their faces. Oh great, I thought. Twins.

“That was not very nice,” I tell them, crossing my arms against my large chest. And no, I'm not exaggerating about my breasts either: let's just say it's a Succubus thing.

“Oh, but it was very funny —” the twin on my right says.

“— to see him scream like that,” the one on the left finishes. They than both burst out into laughter. Oh great, twin telepathy.

“Hikaru, Kaoru, I hope you aren't bothering the new princess,” a voice says from behind me. I turn to see a boy with blonde hair and blue — or are they violet? — eyes staring at the twins with a look of disapproval on his face.

“Don't worry Tono,” the twin on the right says. “We're not bothering the princess. Hikaru Hitachiin at your service,” he adds, clasping my hand and bringing it to his lips.

“And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin,” the other one puts in, taking my other hand. I instantly felt a strange sensation as soon as he touched me, a feeling of warmth mixed with electricity. I've only felt this sensation once, that was when Quinn, an Incubus, touches me.

“Are you an Incubus?” I ask him.

Kaoru's ember eyes go wide as he steps back, mouth falling open. Hikaru and the other boy look as shocked as he does.

“W-w-why did you ask me that?” he asked.

“Uh … never mind,” I quickly gulp. “I need to go.” I turn on my heel and run to the office, where I'm instantly greeted by the vice principle.

“Welcome Ms. Sutton,” he said, taking my hand. “Welcome to Ouran Academy. Here is your class schedule. You will be in Class 1A.” Wow, look what Succubus Charisma could do. I bowed to the vice principle and went to find my first class.

I have a good feeling about today.


	3. A Succubus in the Host Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate if you comment to tell me how I'm doing. Chapter three is up! :D

Remember when I said that I had a good feeling about today in the last chapter? Take that back please. I had had managed to get lost on the way to _every single one of my classes_ , I got homework straight away and those twins from this morning is in all of my classes. But worst of all is that this school is pink. Pink everywhere. Who paints their schools pink? First the ugly uniform and now an ugly school? What next?

~~I wish I was back with Quinn.~~

No, scratch that: I'll take getting lost, homework, twins, pink and ugly uniforms than Quinn.

_Riiiiing_.  

Thank God. 

I pack up my things and decide to find a library to do my homework in. After looking into five different libraries — who needs five libraries anyway? — I find myself tuning out as I walk around the pink school. 

**On the third floor, at the end of the North Hallway. Music Room 3.**

Oh yes, an abandoned music room! Awesome! I put my hand on the door and push the door open —

—only to be bombarded by red Rose petals. Is there a Vixen in here or something? Only a Vixen can move things with their minds. 

“Welcome.”

When I finally get the rose petals out of my eyes I gasp at the sight before me. There are girls everywhere, some talking to a boy and others blushing like crazy. I see six boys and one girl (I'll explain how I can tell she's a girl later) dressed in Ancient Egypt cosplay. The blonde from this morning is dressed as a pharoah whilst the others are dressed as peasant. The girl doesn't look happy. The room goes silent as everyone turns to stare at me. 

_Holy crap, the sexual energy in this room is strong._

“Hello princess, it's so good to see you again,” the pharoah says, standing up and walking over to me. “You've never been here before, so what's your type?”

“Eh?”

“Do you like the Little Boy Lolita?” he asks, pointing to a boy who looks like he should be in Elementary School with blonde hair and blue eyes, clutching a pink stuffed rabbit to his chest. 

“Hello! I'm Honey!” the boy says in an Elementary School boy's voice, jumping at me. “What's your name.”

“I'm Athena Me—Sutton,” I correct myself, almost saying my actual name. 

“How about the Silent Type?” the pharoah goes on, pointing at a tall boy with brown eyes and hair. 

“That's Mori!” Honey exclaims, jumping onto Mori.

“The Cool Type?” the pharoah goes on, pointing at another boy with black hair and eyes with glasses who looks like an actual demon. “That Kyouya. Or the Little Devil Type?” The twins. “Or the Natural Rookie?” The pharaoh points to the only girl in the group. A sudden dreamy look passes over the pharoah's face. What's going on? “That's my Haruri!” Oh. “Or how about me? I'm Tamaki, the Princely Type.” He puts two fingers on my chin and forces me to look at him.

“Princely Type?” I asked. “If you're a Princely Type than why are you dressed as a Pharoah? I mean, isn't a Pharoah a King?”

Tamaki blinks and suddenly disappears. I look around, confused, and spot him sitting against a wall, a dark aura surrounding him. What did I say. 

“Oh wow, I'm liking this girl already,” Hikaru says as he and Koaru appear behind me. “Even though you called Kaoru a sex demon.”

“Hey Hikaru, do I really look like an Incubus?” Kaoru suddenly asks, a fake blush spreading across his cheeks. Wha?

“Of course, you are just as cute as one,” Hikaru says, pulling Kaoru into an embrace as girls scream, bursting my eardrums. 

“KYAH! FORBIDDEN BROTHERLY LOVE!”

What have I walked into?

_________________________________________

“Hey, can I speak to you?” I hear Kaoru's voice ask. I look up at him and shrug as I follow him out of the music room. 

“Why did you call me an Incubus?” he asked. 

“'Cause I felt it when you first touched me,” I admit. 

“What do you mean you felt it?” Kaoru asked. “Are you telling me you are an Incubus? No wait, a female equivalent is a Succubus.”

“Yeah, I'm a Succubus,” I answered. 

“Prove it.”

I nodded and leaned my lips up to his. 


	4. The Succubus, Incubus and Quarter Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is a bit slow, but I need to get all the introductions out of the way. It will get better, I promise.

As soon as I touched Kaoru's lips with mine I felt that same feeling I did when he first touched me, the feeling of being touched by an Incubus. But now that I'm touching him closer than before I now know that Kaoru hasn't “Awoken” yet, meaning that he was still a virgin.

Kaoru jumped at first but melted into the kiss along with me, cupping the back of my head as I pushed him against the wall. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance and he happily applied, and our tongues danced around each other's mouths. When I felt the kiss get heated I cupped Kaoru's cheeks and pulled away, sucking out the blue light that was Kaoru's Chi. Kaoru gripped my shoulders as he closed his own eyes, reeling in the feeling. As I took his life force in I felt something I've never felt before, even when I first made love with the man who made me Light, not with Quinn before I knew what he was capable of or either my human lover. It feels like a fluttering in my heart as I feel Kaoru's heart beating through his Chi.

Before I know it it's over and I pull away from Kaoru, who is breathing heavily. The fact that he wasn't dead was another reason why I believed he was an Incubus, or a Fay at that: Fay can deal with having their Chi drained better than humans.

“Okay, I believe you know,” Kaoru pants, rubbing his head. “But why haven't I done what you just did? I mean, your eyes were blue.”

“Because you haven't Awoken yet,” I say mater-of-fact.

“Explain, Oh Miss Succubus,” Kaoru says sarcastically. The reason why he was being sarcastic I did not know.

“Most Fay get all their abilities when they hit puberty but Succubi and Incubi don't: we get all our abilities when we lose our virginity. Virginity for our kind is like a plug that blocks our Powers.”

“Eh?”

“Have you ever heard of a Succubus or Incubus virgin?”

“Touché.”

“Oh, one more thing: Fay are divided into Light or Dark. They don't get to choose what they are, they're born the way they are. Succubi and Incubi are different. We choose who we want to be on our first time. One night stand equals Dark and true love equals Light.”

“What are you than?”

“Light.”

“Light what?”

I turned to face that hooded boy from this morning. He had that stupid puppet cat, Beelzenef I think it was, and I instantly cringed at the sight of it. This kid defiantly had the aura of a Vampire, but the thought that he wasn't burning in the sunlight made me think that he wasn't full Vampire but defiantly quarter. I stepped back, as far away from the puppet I could get, and looked into the boy's eyes.

“Nekozawa Senpai? What are you doing here?” Kaoru asks.

“You are talking about the Light Fay, aren't you?” Nekozawa doesn't answer Kaoru.

“How do you know about the Fay?” I asked, shocked.

Nekozawa begins to laugh evilly, freaking me out. He turns Beelzenef to face him and grins evilly. “My ancestors are Vampires,” Nekozawa says, moving Beelzenef's hands.

“That explains your fear of bright light,” Kaoru mutters. “But the cats?”

“Vampires have the ability to control cats,” I explained, turning to him.

“Wait, I thought Vampires controled bats.”

“That's a stereotype.” I turned to Nekozawa, narrowing my eyes. I can now see the Vampire aura in his sexual energy.

Maybe I have moved to a town full of Fay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a passion-filled scene is new to me so I'm sorry if I didn't do it good. Comments please! I will really appreciate it.


	5. The Poltergeist

Kaoru and I went back into the host room where everyone was still tending to their guests. Tamaki was cupping a girl's cheek as he spoke to her in a seductive voice. Honey was doing something cute as the girls around him screamed. Mori was silent. Haruhi was talking to the girls around her without the stupid techniques the boys were using. That was just proof that girls were better than boys. Oh, the reason that I could tell she was a girl even though she is dressed as a boy is because of her sexual aura: girls have a pink one (not a stereotype of girls loving pink, it's just the way it is) and boys have blue ones. All the girls and Haruhi have pink sexual auras and the boys have blue ones. Now that I look harder at him I can see that Kaoru's aura was mixed with the luminous blue of an Incubus.

Everyone looks up as we walk into the music room, and Tamaki suddenly appears in front of us.

“Where have you been?” he asks Kaoru, who blinks, trying to think of something.

“Uh …”

“KYAAA!”

I flinch at the loud noise and look over Tamaki's shoulder to see a girl standing up, covered in tea and screaming her head off while jumping up and down. As if sensing that their fellow girl is in trouble the other girls (except for Haruhi and me) also begin screaming while jumping up and down.

“What is going on?” Hikaru asks, clutching his head as the girls screaming got to a crescendo. The girls were louder than a Siren.

I looked around and spotted the cause of the mayhem. A teacup was lifting itself off a table by an invisible hand, making its way over to an oblivious (screaming) girl. The teacup tips over and brown liquid falls onto her head, and her screaming intensifies. Psychotic laughter fills the air as more things lift off the ground, and I immediately knew what it was.

“A Poltergeist,” I told them, narrowing my eyes. “There's only one way to kill them.”

“Kill them? Why do you want to kill—OH MY GOD!” Kaoru is interrupted when a cake knife is thrown at him. Honey catches it before it could hit him, his usually happy brown eyes having a dark look to them. What the fuck?

“Something wants to hurt my friends,” he says, throwing the knife at the far wall. “I will not let that happen.”

“Honey-Sempai do you even know where it is or what it is?” Kaoru asks, unfazed despite the fact he had had a knife thrown at him. “Let me go Hikaru.” Hikaru on the other hand was fazed by the fact that his brother had had a knife thrown at him and had pulled him into a protective embrace as if knives were still flying towards him. That had the girls screaming even louder, if that was even possible.

“Can someone please explain what is going on?” Haruhi asked, completely confused on what was going on.

“Haruhi! There's nothing wrong here! Even if there was, Daddy will protect you,” Tamaki suddenly says, wrapping Haruhi in a hug that she did not look impressed about.

“Huh? Daddy?” I ask, forgetting about the Poltergeist for a moment.

“Less questions and more getting rid of this Poltergeist thing,” Kaoru says, practically throwing me towards where a chair was floating. I crash into whatever was holding it, and I fall to the ground on top of something.

“Owie,” a childish voice says, and with a faint " _pop_ " a man appears. He is looked like a completely bold Chinese man, wearing a tunic and no shoes. His pupils were slit like a cat's and red instead of black, showing that he was Dark. Well, Poltergeists feed on the annoyance of humans by causing mayhem so they're naturally Dark. Looking down at the Poltergeist I instantly recognise him.

“Philipe? What the hell are you doing here?” I ask, annoyed.

“ _Bonjour Mme Succubus . Je suis venu ici simplement pour nourrir_.” (Hello Ms. Succubus. I simply came here to feed)

“Huh. Ms Succubus? Came here to feed?” Tamaki asked.

I looked at Tamaki, surprised. “You speak French?”

“Of course, I was born and raised in France,” Tamaki said. He walked over to Philipe and said, “ _Qui êtes-vous_?” (Who are you?) _“ _Je suis Philipe . Je suis un Poltergiest . Qui êtes-vous?_ ” (I'm Philipe. I'm a Poltergeist. Who are you?) _“Tamaki Souh. _Que voulez-vous dire que vous êtes un Poltergiest_?” (What do you mean you are a Poltergeist?)

I roll my eyes, pushing Tamaki out of the way. “This is getting boring. There is only one way to stop a Poltergeist from causing Mayhem. And it's by kissing a Succubus.”

“What do you mean by kissing a … I know what you're on about,” Kaoru says as I kiss Philipe, my eyes turning to the luminous blue they turn into when I feed. Philipe begins to moan in pain as I pull away from him, sucking his Chi out. All the humans gasp at the sight of the blue light coming out of Philipe's mouth into mine as his skin begins to turn ashen, the veins in his skin turning black. I pull back, breathing happily, my eyes still luminous blue as the French Poltergeist dropped to the floor, dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote the scene about Philipe I instantly thought of Peeves from Harry Potter


	6. The Seductive Type ... Seriously?

"Good job Sutton," Kaoru says, crossing his arms.

"Why thank you," I say, grinning at him.

"I was being sarcastic."

I gape at him as Kyouya walks over to the dead Philipe, eyes him, surveys the damage and starts writing in his black book. Hikaru and Kaoru groan and turn to each other.

"One," Hikaru counts, holding up his index finger.

"Two," Kaoru puts in, holding up his index and middle fingers.

"Three," they finish together, turning to me with identical evil smirks on their faces.

"Huh ...?"

"Accessing the damage done to multiple tea sets and chairs, plus a dead Poltergeist to hide, the total cost of everything is 20,000 yen." He looks at me with the same look as the twins. "Until you can pay us back you have to work as a host."

"Why do I have to pay it back?" I whine.

"Well, you are the one that killed the Poltergeist," Kyouya says, flipping through the black book again.

"Athena, are you okay?" Kaoru asks as he, Hikaru, Honey and Mori lean towards me, Honey poking my cheek.

"I think she has the case of the boss*," Hikaru tells his brother as if he were a doctor.

"Wow, you're taking this well even though you just witnessed something supernatural," Kaoru says to Hikaru, Kyouya, Honey and Mori. Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting against a wall, bubbles flying out of their mouths as they made funny noises. They looked like they had just eaten a whole block of soap.

"I guess I'm fine now, but I bet I would be all like WTF later," Hikaru answers.

"The Haninozukas and Morinozukas are Vampire Hunters!" Honey puts in, jumping onto Mori's shoulders with flowers flowing around his head.

"The Ootori group are Fay doctors as well as human doctors," Kyouya puts in. He than turns to me. "Now that you are a host we have to find you a type."

"But what?" Tamaki asks, having quickly recovered because no one seemed to be worried about him.

"MAYBE I CAN HELP WITH THAT."

"Oh, please no," Hikaru and Kaoru mutter.

A loud bang is heard and I look around, finally seeing a girl rising from the floor on a motorized platform, laughing manically. She had orangey hair with a red bow and brown eyes. Wait - why did I not notice that there was a motorized platform in the ground?

"Who is she?" I whisper to the twins, who answer, "Renge."

"IT SEEMS THAT WE HAVE A NEW HOST," Renge says, looking down at me from her spot on the platform. "AND SHE NEEDS A TYPE." Renge looks like she is observing me quite closely even though she is far away, and her brown eyes lit up. This can't be good. "LET'S SEE ... YES, YOU HAVE THE LOOKS ... THE POTENTIAL TO BE A HOST ... I'VE GOT IT!" Renge clicks her fingers for no reason at all. "YOU WILL BE THE SEDUCTIVE TYPE." And with that the platform goes back to the ground, looking as if it was not there at all.

* * *

"Please tell me she didn't do that because I'm a Succubus," I groan, sitting next to Kaoru on one of the couches. The host club session was finished for the day and it was decided that I would be officially starting on Monday until the host club get enough male guests to sign up. Right now Kyouya was doing the profits, Honey was eating cake, Mori was sitting beside him, Tamaki was chasing Haruhi around the club room trying to get her to put on a dress and Hikaru was sitting on the other side of Kaoru, staring into space.

"Looks like Hikaru has finally gone into WTF," I comment, looking at him over Kaoru's shoulder.

"Yeah ..." Kaoru answers, looking like he was thinking hard. "Athena, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Not here," he said, standing up. Hikaru didn't even blink.

I followed him out of the club room and leaned against the wall.

"What is it?"

"Is Hikaru a ... you know ..."

"Incubus? No."

Kaoru looked at me, confused. I sighed and said, "When a Fay and a human have a child the child is always half Fay, half human. But when a Fay and human have twins, one is full human and the other is full Fay. Don't ask me how because I'm not a scientist."

"If that's the case than why isn't Hikaru the Incubus and I the human? Hikaru was the first born."

"Being born first or last has nothing to do with it."

Kaoru bangs his head against the wall behind him so hard I thought he would give himself a concussion. Finally, he says, "I'm never going to get my full powers."

"Are you saying that you will never have sex?"

"Yep."

"What about having your bloodline go on?"

"Hikaru can do that."

"What if Hikaru dies?"

"I'll make a Warlock bring him back. They do exist, right?"

“Of course, but they can't bring back the dead.”

“Damn. Are there any types of Fay that can bring people back from the dead?”

“Well, there are Bodysnatchers,” I admit. “They're normally self-conscious of their real bodies so they possess the bodies of dead humans. They're really strong but total whimps.”

“Okay, that's just disgusting,” Kaoru says. 

“I know,” I say, giggling. 

We stare at each other for a while before Kaoru presses his lips to mine. I close my eyes and kiss him back, not even having the urge to suck his Chi out. We pull apart, resting our foreheads together. 

“Athena?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you do me a favour and not tell the host club that I'm an Incubus.”

“Sure,” I answer. “As long as you don't tell them that we're together. We are together, right?”

Kaoru looks at me, blinking his ember eyes before nodding. “Yeah, we are.” And he leaned in to kiss me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For all those people who didn't understand what Hikaru meant when he said that Athena had the case of the boss, she had fazed out the way Tamaki does when he doesn't get his way.


	7. The Pixie and the Donkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored so I decided to add another chapter for today. -_-

Later that day I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, staring at my reflection. I had changed out of that horrible dress and back into my regular clothes, but I still didn't feel right. Was it because I had made new friends, fallen in love all over again and started over or was it because I had gotten used to the dress? I mean, the low-cut black shirt, black skinny jeans and black leather high heeled boots was who I really am but I just can't seem to remember who _I_ was anymore.

I put my palm against the mirror, breathing out a huge sigh. In the last two hundred years I have not felt like this once, and maybe I wouldn't feel like this for another two hundred. Fay weren't immortal but we lived a lot longer than humans did, up to five hundred. 

I left the bathroom and went to my room, pulling out my diary and sat on my bed crossed-legged, where I begun to tap my pen against my knee. Finally, I begun to write.

_What are these feelings that I'm feeling? I've never had these kind of feelings before, not with any of my lovers before. Not even_ He _made me feel this way, and I thought he was the love of my life. Is this what these feelings are? Am I in love with Kaoru? Talk about love at first sight._

A sudden buzzing noise made me stop writing. I looked at my phone on my bed beside me, the screen alight with a new message. Who was texting me at this time? I picked it up and looked at the screen.

Kaoru.

**The host club is going to Haruhi's house. Wanna join?**

My heart begun to pound against my chest as I reread that message, thinking about my answer. Finally I type up a quick message and clicked my phone off, jumping off my bed and rushed to get ready.

* * *

 

God, this place is even bigger than my apartment, I thought as I stood in between the twins, a large hard-cover book clutched to my chest. Hikaru had somehow got my phone number (no doubt from Kaoru since he was the only one I gave my number to) and asked me to bring a book about Fay as if he thought I had one. Of course I did have one, but still.

“It's bigger than I thought,” Kaoru says, looking up at the many apartments.

“This is an apartment,” I say to him as if he were a five year old. “Only one of those rooms is Haruhi's.”

“How do you know?”

“I live in one.”

Both twins turn to gape at me. “You live in one of these? But you are in Ouran without a scholarship.”

“I cheated okay,” I snapped.

“Did someone use their Succubus powers of persuasion to get into Ouran?” Hikaru asks.

“There should be a law for that,” Kaoru puts in.

“But than again she could probably have gotten in without using her powers,” Hikaru says to Kaoru.

“Yeah, I agree.”

“Will you two shut up?”

Haruhi had eventually turned up and after the boys (mostly Tamaki) had gushed over Haruhi's dress we were inside the cramp space, the damn rich people looking uncomfortable about having to sit on the floor. Honey had bought a cake and was eating it happily in the corner, Kyouya was writing in his black book and the rest were pouring over the book I had bought. They all looked amazed at the different types of Fay, Light and Dark.

“Oh wow, there are such things as Zombies,” Tamaki says, looking at a page about Zombies. “They even eat brains.”

“But they aren't living corpses like in your fairy tales,” I say, already bored.

“What about Vixens? Isn't a Vixen a female fox or something?” Hikaru asks, turning the page to Vixens.

“Yes, and they're total whores,” I say.

“And Succubi aren't?” Kaoru smirks. I throw a pencil I found on the floor at him, and he quickly jumps out of the way before it could impale him. It lands in the wall behind him instead. 

Tamaki turns a page to Incubi and Succubi and he and Hikaru read over it.

“Oh my God, your kind are rare,” Hikaru states, looking up at me.

“I know that,” I say as Kaoru shoves  Tamaki out of the way so he could read it. Tamaki was now in a closet growing mushrooms. “It's true that my kind are sleep arounds — if you call me a whore I will slit your throats — but we never have kids because we normally kill the people we sleep with. So it's extremely rare to have a Succubus or Incubus child.”

Hikaru turns to another page and looks it over. “Pixies? How lame.”

“Take that back.”

With a faint _pop_ a pink haired and eyed Pixie appears, clutching a small rod in her small hand. Her butterfly wings flapped against her back and her point years twitched back and forth as she glared at Hikaru, who had fallen back in shock at the Pixie appearing.

“Pixies are just as powerful as any other Fay,” she says, pointing the rod at Hikaru threateningly. “So I won't hesitate and turn you into a donkey.”

“You know, I can just imagine that,” Tamaki says, appearing whilst covered in mushrooms. The Pixie points the rod at Tamaki and a bright yellow light illuminates from it, hitting Tamaki. Tamaki's form shrinks and he is gone, a yellow donkey with a luscious blonde mane in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a nice way to finish a chapter, Tamaki turning into a donkey :)


	8. The Crazy Warlock Chick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to make the Pixie turn Hikaru into a donkey but I couldn't imagine it. But I could imagine Tamaki as a donkey so I made him turn into a donkey instead.

“What a great day. First you pop up without asking and now you tell me that Tamaki-Senpai has been turned into a donkey?” Haruhi says. After she got home from the shops she had screamed at the sight of the donkey-Tamaki eating her laundry, his violet eyes looking blank as he chewed. We had spent thirty minutes explaining to her that Tamaki had been turned into a donkey by a Pixie because Hikaru had said Pixies were lame and Haruhi was practically looking like she was going to explode. We all nod in agreement.

“I can't believe it,” Haruhi says, clutching the shopping bag so tightly I thought it would break.

“Eeyore.”

“Tamaki-Sempai, stop eating my laundry!”

“Eeyore.”

“Don't take your fury out on the donkey Haruhi! He's innocent,” I say, jumping at her. “If you want something to take your fury out on, take it out on Hikaru.”

“Oh, come on.”

“Maybe I will,” Haruhi says. Hikaru seemed to believe her because he had jumped behind Kaoru, who was patting his head while murmuring “it's okay Hika, I'll protect you.”

“Don't worry Haru-Chan!” Honey says, skipping over to Haruhi with Mori and Usa-Chan in toe. “Athena-Chan can turn Tama-Chan back. Right, Athena-Chan?”

“Uh.” They were all looking at me with wide, pleading eyes. (“Eeyore.”) I sighed, stamping my foot. “There is one way I know. A Warlock named Caitlyn.”

“His name is Caitlyn?” Hikaru and Kaoru ask together.

“Isn't that a girl's name?” Honey asks.

“She is a girl.”

All the boys stare at me in disbelief.

“But isn't a Warlock a boy and a Witch a girl?”

“Warlocks are Light and Witches are Dark. Didn't you read that in the Fay book I bought?”

“We would have but Tono ate it.”

I looked over to the table and sure enough the book was ripped to shreds. I groan and stand up, clutching my jacket over my shoulder as I walked to the door. I turn to see if the boys were following, but they were trying to put a rope over donkey-Tamaki, who was refusing to leave the laundry basket. They all turn to me and say, “A little help please?”

I groan and go over to help them.

* * *

 

We walked across the street, dragging a donkey-Tamaki behind us as he refused to move, wanting instead to chew a newspaper on the side of the road. It was actually only Kaoru and Mori trying to drag him because Honey and Hikaru were walking ahead of us, I didn't want to break my nails and Haruhi was banned from doing it.

“Hikaru, why aren't you upset that Boss was turned into a donkey?” Kaoru asks his brother, trying to drag donkey-Tamaki away from someone's clothes line.

“Better him than me,” Hikaru answers, looking back at Kaoru over his shoulder. It _was_ Hikaru who the Pixie had threatened to turn into a donkey, not Tamaki. Tamaki was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Finally we stop in front of an abandoned building and I turned to face everyone else.

“Before we go in let me warn you that Caitlin is a bit … crazy.”

“Define crazy,” Hikaru and Kaoru say together. I really want to know how they do that.

“Um … she … uh says things out of the blue,” I answer. “She's psychic.”

“Aren't all Warlocks psychic?” Haruhi asks.

“No, that's a myth. Only a handful are psychic, like humans.”

I turn and knock on the door three times and it creaks open like it does in those horror movies I've seen. I waved the others in as I stepped into a pitch black room, the only light coming from the opened door. After Kaoru eventually gets donkey-Tamaki in the door shuts by itself, causing us all to jump.

“It was wind,” Kaoru says, eyes wide. “Please tell me it was just wind.”

“It's not even windy,” a creepy voice says from behind me. I turn to see a woman with blue skin, green hair and yellow eyes. Her black pupils were dilated, telling me that she was in one of her fazed out sessions.

“Oh great,” I mutter.

Caitlyn walks over to Kaoru, who was staring at her with wide eyes. Time had seemed to stop as everyone (even donkey-Tamaki) watched Caitlyn take Kaoru's face in her hands, tilting his head to all sides. Kaoru was trying to pry her off him, but the Warlock was stronger than him.

“I sense something in your future,” she says, looking into his ember eyes with her own yellow eyes. “Something both Light and Dark.”

She lets go of his face and steps back, turning to me. I saw that her pupils weren't dilated anymore as she grabs my hands, grinning.

“Athena! What are you doing here?” She turns around to face Kaoru, a look of confusion on her face. “Who are you?”

“What do you mean ‘who are you’?” Kaoru asks. “You were just talking to me before.”

“No I wasn't,” Caitlyn says.

“Yeah you were,” Hikaru tells her. “You said something about there being both Light and Dark in his future.”

“Don't be ridiculous boy, I — AHH! A CLONE!” Caitlyn suddenly shrieks, looking at Hikaru. _

“Clone?” Hikaru and Kaoru ask together, looking at each other. “Never heard that one before.”

“Or you're a Gemini,” Caitlyn puts in, looking at Kaoru.

“What's a Gemini?” Haruhi asks me.

“A Light Fay that can multiply themselves,” I answer her.

“I think two twins are enough,” Haruhi says.

“I hear ya.”

Caitlyn turns to Honey and Mori and she screams, pinching Honey's cheeks. “Kya, what a cute little boy.”

“I'm seventeen though,” Honey whines, rubbing his cheeks.

Caitlyn looks up at Mori. “What are you, half Giant?”

“…”

She finally turns to donkey-Tamaki and screams. “What the hell is that?” she exclaims, pointing at donkey-Tamaki.

“Eeyore.”

“We had a run in with a Pixie,” I explained.

“Uh, I can see he was originally human,” Caitlyn says, putting her hand on her chin as she surveyed donkey-Tamaki. (“Eeyore.”)

“Can you change him back?” I ask.

“Of course. But not without a price.”

“What?”

“A night with him,” Caitlyn answers, pointing at Kaoru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a crazy warlock. She wants to bang Kaoru? Maybe Kaoru's Incubus charm is finally showing. ^_^


	9. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with the story, but I've come up with something cool. It's based on the episode Starting Today You are a Host, and it's Tamaki singing “Popular” from Wicked as he trains Haruhi to be a host. Enjoy!
> 
> (Italics = speaking, normal = singing, bold = lines from the show)

TAMAKI

_Haruhi - now that you're a host, I've decided to make you my new project._

HARUHI

_You really don't have to do that Sempai_

TAMAKI

_I know. That's what makes me so nice!_

Whenever I see someone

Less fortunate than I

(And let's face it - who isn't

Less fortunate than I?)

My tender heart 

Tends to start to bleed

And when someone needs a makeover

I simply have to take over I know, I know exactly what they need

And even in your case

(Takes Haruhi's glasses off)

Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face

Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed

Follow my lead

And yes, indeed You will be

Popular! You're gonna be popular!

I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to girls

Little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!

I'll show you what shoes to wear

How to fix your hair

Everything that really counts

To be popular! I'll help you be popular!

You'll hang with the right cohorts

You'll be good at sports

Know the slang you've got to know So let's start

'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by my frank analysis

Think of it as personality dialysis

Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a Daddy and adviser

There's nobody wiser

Not when it comes to popular - I know about popular!

And with an assist from me

To be who you'll be

Instead of dreary who-you-were—well are!

There's nothing that can stop you

From becoming popular - lar

La la, la la

We're gonna make

You pop-u-lar!

(Hikaru and Kaoru push Haruhi into the dressing room and hold up a school uniform)

**“Here, put on this uniform!”**

**“What? But why?”**

**“Don't ask questions!”**

(As Hikaru and Kaoru chant (“Change, change, change” Tamaki is still singing)

TAMAKI

When I see depressing creatures

With unprepossessing features

I remind them on their own behalf

To think of Celebrated heads of state or

Specially great communicators

Did they have brains or knowledge?  

Don't make me laugh!

They were popular!

Please - It's all about popular! It's not about aptitude

It's the way you're viewed

So it's very shrewd to be

Very very popular

Like me!

_Why, Mr Honour Student, look at you._

_You're handsome._

HARUHI

_i...i have to go_

TAMAKI

_You're welcome_

And though you protest

Your disinterest I know clandestinely

You're gonna grin and bear it

Your new found popularity -

Ah! La la la la

You'll be popular -

Just not quite as popular

As me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that?


	10. Operation Escape the Crazy Warlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! GirlXGirl scene here! I will warn you where the scene is so if you don't like this, skip it.

**KAORU'S POV**

There was nothing but silence as Caitlyn's words sunk in. (“Eeyore.”) Athena was the first to react.

“Say what?!”

Caitlyn pulls me into an embrace as all the boys, Haruhi and Athena gape at her. Donkey-Tamaki had gone to chew at a tablecloth happily. I struggled against her embrace, my legs literally kicking up in the air. I had the sudden urge to breathe, and I realised that Caitlyn was holding me too tight.

“I've always wondered what it is like to do it with an Incubus,” Caitlyn says happily. She takes my chin in her hand and turns my head to face her. “You can take as much Chi from me as you want.”

The thought of that made me want to puke. I shook my head furiously as I continued to struggle against her.

“Huh?” Hikaru asks, looking at me in confusion. “What is she talking about Kaoru?”

Oh, shit.

Before I could answer donkey-Tamaki had walked over to us, looking up at Caitlyn. He brayed at her and she let me go, smirking at him.

“I won't change him back until I get my price,” she says. 

“No way in—”

“Okay.”

I turn and glare at Athena. She nodded at me and winked, looking at Caitlyn as she clapped gleefully, taking the rope attached to donkey-Tamaki and walking into a separate room. Donkey-Tamaki followed her willingly. Why was he obeying her? Wait — never mind that. I whirled to face Athena angrily, stalking towards her.

“What the hell Athena?” I exclaim. “Why did you just give me away to her? That's not fair!”

“Don't worry Kao,” Athena says, resting her hands against my chest. “I wasn't going to do that.”

“Eh?”

“I was going to seduce her into letting us go,” she whispers into my ear. I shiver as her breath tickles my ear and she giggles, stepping back and turning to the others.

“I told you she was crazy,” she tells them. “It's always been her dream to bang an Incubus. I've done it, and it's not like you'll imagine.”

“Yeah, but you're a Succubus.”

“Touché.”

“Wait, are you saying that Kao-Chan is an Incubus?” Honey asks, clutching Usa-Chan to his chest so hard that if Usa-Chan was real he would be suffocating. Even though he had the body of an elementary school kid, Honey was really strong.

Athena turns to face Honey with a complete look of shock on her face. “Uh.”

“Athena, stop talking,” I whisper into her ear, and to the others, “I'll explain later. But can we just focus on getting out of here, virginity intact.”

“Don't worry Kao,” Athena says, putting a hand on my shoulder. “I'm no virgin.”

“I already know that,” I mutter.

Caitlyn walks back into the room, a fully-human Tamaki behind her. Tamaki looked like he still wanted to chew someone's clothes but is obviously fighting it. His usually perfect blonde hair was rumpled, and the rope that had been tied around the donkey-Tamaki's muzzle was now around his neck, trailing behind him as he walked. “Okay, he's back to normal,” Caitlyn says, pushing Tamaki forward. “Now for my price.”

**STOP! GIRLXGIRL SCENE HERE!**

Athena walks over to Caitlyn and puts her hand on the Warlock's cheek, stroking it. A light blue light was going off Athena's arm onto Caitlyn, going around Caitlyn's head so fast I barely saw it, but more blue light illuminates from Athena's hand to Caitlyn as she continued to stroke the Warlock's cheek.

“How about we swap,” Athena says in a seductive voice, bringing her other hand to stroke Caitlyn's shoulder, the same blue light illuminating from that hand to Caitlyn. Caitlyn moaned, succumbing to Athena's Succubus Powers. She nods and presses her lips to Athena's, Athena running her hands through Caitlyn's green hair whilst sending more blue light through her. I took that as our cue to leave. So while both ladies were busy ripping each other's clothes off we all burst outside, shutting the door quickly, trying to drain out the noise of the girls inside.

Mori was covering Honey's ears as the girls' moaning inside got louder, and Kyouya (I totally forgot Kyouya was here) frowned at the house as he wrote in his black book.

“That is disgusting,” Hikaru says, covering his ears.

“The whole girl and girl thing?” I ask.

Hikaru shakes his head. “No, the noise.”

“Oh, and Kaoru,” Kyouya says, looking up at me. This can't be good. “Are you really an Incubus?”

Before I could answer the door bangs open and Athena steps out with horrible sex hair and zipping up her jeans. As she walks passed me she says, “You owe me.”

I gulped and hurried to follow her, the others right behind me, Kyouya's question forgotten.

For now.

“Athena-Chan, where are we going?” Honey asks, perched on top of Mori's shoulders. 

“My apartment,” Athena asks.

“Okay, off we go,” Tamaki says, walking ahead.

Athena stops suddenly and I walk into her back, the others stopping beside her. Athena was struggling to stifle her laughter.

“What?” I ask, looking over her shoulder. I than also had to stifle my own laughter.

“Oh my God,” Haruhi breaths.

Underneath Tamaki's jumper was a donkey tail, swishing from back to forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to see more of Tamaki as a donkey?


	11. The Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG chapter eleven! I normally only write like five chapters and than give up.

“Oh my God, this apartment is smaller than Haruhi's,” Hikaru and I say together, earning a glare from both Haruhi and Athena.

“Well, excuse me for not wanting to live ‘The life’” Athena snaps, clutching her teacup so hard that it shattered in her hand. She looked at her bleeding hand and cursed, standing up and heading into the kitchen.

“Wow, it must suck having inhuman strength,” I muse.

“Being a Succubus must suck,” Hikaru puts in.

“Speaking of inhuman strength and Succubi, Kaoru are you an Incubus,” Kyouya asks, looking over at me, his glasses shimmering in the sunlight coming from the open window. There was only one four rooms in this apartment: one bedroom, bathroom, lounge room and bathroom. There was only one window in each room, and sunlight dappled on the floor from those windows. Haruhi's apartment had at least six rooms, whilst the rest of us had more rooms than we can count.

“Yeah,” I answer, not seeing the point of lying. Kyouya nodded and wrote something in his black book, giving me the urge to pluck it out of his hands, rip it apart and set it on fire.

Wait — where are all these thoughts coming from?

“So, if you're an Incubus, does that make me one?” Hikaru asks. I shook my head and told him what Athena told me — which I still didn't understand myself. Hikaru's face went white, and just when I thought he was upset that I was a supernatural creature with awesome powers and he wasn't, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Hikaru?”

“I'm glade that I'm human,” he says. “I love you Kaoru, but after seeing what Athena does, I don't want to be like that.”

“Are you calling me a whore?”

Hikaru's face pales. “Uh … not exactly.”

“Hikaru,” I hiss, glaring at him. Hikaru looked like he wanted to jump out of the window.

“Don't worry Kaoru, you aren't a whore. Yet,” Athena says, coming back with a bandage wrapped around her palm. I looked at that, confused.

“Can't you heal yourself?”

“Not without feeding on someone's Chi.”

I jump up and walk over to Athena, wrapping my arm around her. “Which one of you would like to sleep with Athena so she can heal?”

“KAORU HITACHIIN!” Athena yells, slapping me on the back of the head, causing me to face plant onto the floor.

“OUCH!”

“I do not need to have sex to heal myself,” she says, glaring daggers down at me. “I can easily heal myself with a kiss!”

“Than let Daddy kiss you and make it better,” Tamaki says, jumping up and rushing at her. Athena palms him in the face, causing him to fly against the wall.

“Athena is even more scary than Haruhi is when she's angry,” Hikaru and I whimper, cowering with our arms around each other.

“Wait, am I the only one who's alarmed about what the Warlock said?” Haruhi asks.

“Which one? She's said a lot,” Hikaru and I ask.

“What she said to you Kaoru,” Haruhi says.

“Of course I'm alarmed; wouldn't you be alarmed if someone asked you for sex?”

“No, not that,” Haruhi says, obviously annoyed.

“Than what?”

“About there being both Light and Dark in your future,” Kyouya finishes what Haruhi was trying to say.

“Thank you.”

“I think we should be more alarmed about the fact that I was turned into a donkey!” Tamaki exclaims, having recovered from being thrown at a wall. There was a giant crack in the plaster where he had hit, and Athena was grumbling about how much it will cost to fix.

“You turning into a donkey wasn't alarming Boss; it was hilarious,” Hikaru says, causing Tamaki to sit in his Corner of Woe. I nod in agreement.

“What do you think it means?” Haruhi asks.

“Kao-Chan could have to pick between light chocolate and dark chocolate!” Honey exclaims (only Honey could come up with that).

“I think it has nothing to do with chocolate Honey-Sempai.”

“Well, it's obviously something to do with the Fay,” Kyouya says, continuing to write in his book.

“Light and Dark,” Mori whispers, thinking hard.

“Oh my God, he can speak,” Athena says, having recovered from the shock of the damage done to her wall.

“Maybe something to do with the Light and Dark Fay?” Hikaru offers.

“A love triangle with a Light Fay and Dark Fay?” Tamaki adds pensively. He recovers from those things quite quick.

Athena looks uncomfortable with that and I grab her hand from behind our backs. She squeezes my hand affectionally.

“I don't know,” Athena says, closing her eyes. “I guess only time will tell.”

* * *

 

 “So what do you think the prophecy — if I can even call it that — actually is?” I ask later that night after everyone went home. I had decided to stay back so that I can talk about it more with Athena the Fay expert, as Hikaru had put it. But somehow I knew he knew something more than he was letting on. I have a very observant twin.

“No idea,” Athena answers, resting her legs over mine. “Something both Light and Dark. Maybe it's a battle between the Light and Dark Fay?”

“But what has it got to do with me?” I ask.

“No clue, and the Light and Dark Fay have been at peace for over five hundred years. It must be something else.”

“Can't we just ask Caitlyn what she meant?” I ask, mentally shivering at the thought of seeing the crazy Warlock again.

“No can do,” Athena answers. “She never remembers what she says afterward.”

We stay silent for a while before Athena moves to straddle me, her hands resting on my chest, feeling my heartbeat. I raise my eyebrows as she rests her head on the crook of my neck. Her hair tickled my nose so I patted it out of the way.

“Finally we can have some time to ourselves,” Athena breaths, caressing my cheek as she looked at me.

“You know, when you said you would give me to Caitlyn I thought you were serious,” I said sheepishly.

“Of course not. I never give away my man to another woman.” And as if to prove her point she leaned forward to press her lips against mine. I somehow found myself laying on my back, Athena straddling my chest as she kissed me harder. I pushed her off me and said, “feed on me so you can heal yourself.”

Athena stares at me shocked before she smashes her lips against mine again.


	12. Oscar and Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cats Kaoru gives Athena are based off my cats Oscar and Felix.

After I left Athena's apartment I had stopped in front of an alleyway, trying to catch my breath. Having your Chi drained and making out can take a lot of energy out of you, just imagine how much energy sex can take out of you. I stepped into the alleyway and leaned my forehead against the wall, trying to catch my breath when I felt something soft rub against my leg. I jumped with a yelp, but looking down revealed a black cat with a white patch on its neck and giant green orbs staring up at me.

“Meow.”

I crouched in front of the kitten and held my hand out to it. The kitten sniffed my finger before nuzzling my hand, purring loudly. I grinned and picked the kitten up, and he climbed onto my shoulder. “Seriously?”

The kitten meowed its answer, sticking its claws into my shoulder.

“Ow, don't do that please,” I say through clenched teeth as I leaned forward so that the kitten could jump onto a closed bin. The kitten stared at me, wagging its tail as I felt something dig into my leg. I looked down to see another kitten with the same eyes as the black one but this one was a tabby, with brown, grey and black markings. This kitten had a black 'm' on its forehead and its mouth was white. The kitten was standing on its hind legs, resting its front paws on my leg for balance as it stared at me.

“I'm sorry, I can't bring you home with me,” I tell the cats. “My mother is allergic to cats.”

The cats seemed to meow in disapointment at that. It was true that I couldn't bring the kittens with me, but I didn't want to leave them out on their own. But I had an idea.

“Come with me,” I tell the cats (why am I speaking to cats? I sound like Nekozowa). “You can live with my girlfriend.”

The kittens wagged their tails in agreement and they walked on either side of me as I walked back towards Athena's apartment.

* * *

 

“Oh my God, they are so cute!” Athena shrieks, deafening me and the kittens as she gushed at them. The kittens shared a look as they meowed, standing up and nuzzling each of her legs.

“I'm glade you like them,” I laugh as Athena begins to scratch them behind the ears. “I found them in an alleyway and I didn't want to leave them. Honestly I thought you were going to reject them.”

“Are you kidding me? I love cats!” Athena shrieks, causing the cats to meow in annoyance.

“Have you got names for them?” I ask, crouching down so that I could scratch the tabby's chin. The tabby purred his approval. It was learnt that the black one was a girl and the tabby was a boy.

“The tabby will be Oscar and the black one will be Felix,” Athena answers, scooping Felix into her arms.

“Oscar and Felix,” I repeated, sitting down crossed legged and Oscar climbed into my lap.

As we continued to pet the kittens neither one of us noticed the black shadow at the window.

* * *

 

Monday finally rolled in and host club was opened for business. Athena was nervous as she put on her cosplay in the change rooms, me leaning against the wall outside.

“Are you done yet?” I ask, kicking the wall behind me.

“Almost, I just can't zip the dress up,” Athena answered. The curtain opened a little bit and Athena grabbed my arm and pulled me into the change room. She was wearing a black leather dress that showed more cleavage than it should, and her legs were covered in fishnet stockings. She had only one high heel boot on, the other lying on the floor. Her black hair was curled and falling down her shoulders and her face was heavily made up, the eyeliner and mascara making her green eyes look bigger than usual. She turned around to show her bare back, the zipper stuck halfway up. I sighed and attempted to zip it up, but it wouldn't budge. Clenching my teeth a pulled it up, eventually zipping the dress up. Athena thanked me as she rearranged her hair so that it was resting against her back, and she quickly went to zip up her other boot.

“Uh Athena? Why are you dressed like a hooker?”

“Tamaki made me wear it,” she grunted, putting on her black jewelled necklace. “He thought that dressing me up as a hooker will make me look more like a Succubus.”

“Why?”

“Because today's cosplay theme is Fay.”

I groan as Athena walks over to a duffle bag, pulling out a black t-shirt, black leather jacket and black jeans. “What's that for?”

“You,” Athena answers. “Tamaki wants you to dress as an Incubus.” And she leaps at me.

Outside the changing rooms the host club stood, listening to Kaoru's constant protesting and Athena shouting “just put it on!” Tamaki was dressed as a Vampire with a cape and fake fangs, Kyouya was dressed as an Elf with fake pointy ears, Mori was dressed as a Zombie with grey painted skin, Hikaru was dressed as a Werewolf in a dog costume, Haruhi was dressed as a Witch in a black dress, black pointy hat, painted skin and holding a fake broomstick and Honey was dressed as a Fairy with pink fair wings, a glittery tiara and holding a fairy wand with a star on the end. They were all listening with amusement.

“Tono, I'm okay with you making Kaoru dress as a hooker,” Hikaru says, barely hiding his own amusement as Kaoru's protests grew louder. “It would actually be kinda awesome.”

“Kaoru must learn that because he is an Incubus he must start dressing like one,” Tamaki grins.

“But I don't like this costume,” Hikaru puts in, causing Tamaki to sit in his Corner of Woe.

The curtain opens and Kaoru falls out, covering his head. Athena steps around him, cursing as she stepped onto Kaoru's head, causing him to yelp. Kaoru stands up, rubbing the back of his head as he groaned in pain. The high heels were sharp.

“Kao-Chan! You look so cool!” Honey gushes, jumping at him.

“Uh … thanks?”

Kaoru was dressed in a tight black sweater, black leather jacket, black jeans and black motorcycle boots with a black dog tag necklace. He looked more like a motorcyclist than an Incubus.

“Um, Honey,” Athena says, looking at Honey's costume. “Fairies don't exist.”

“I know! But I've always wanted to dress like this!”

“Boys,” Tamaki says.

“And girls,” Athena mutters.

“The ladies and gentleman will be arriving later. I will admit I'm a bit nervous about having boys here, but I'm open to trying new things,” Tamaki says.

“Good luck Athena,” everyone says as the doors open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cat Felix likes to climb onto my brother's shoulders when he picks her up, so I'll like to thank her for doing that, giving me the idea to make her climb Kaoru's shoulder in this fic. I love you Felix!


	13. The Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter switches from Athena's POV and Kaoru's POV. Hope this isn't too confusing.

**ATHENA POV**

“You look hot!” one guy shouted.

“Woah,” another one put in.

Another wolf-whisled.

I sat on a plush red couch, a table in front of me with coffee on it and rose petals spread around it. At least three boys were sitting around me, all ogling my costume as I tried to sit with my legs closed. It wasn't as easy I thought. Speaking to boys naturally was easy, but talking to boys to pay off for the damage that Philipe did was not as easy as I thought. I was surprised that Kaoru wasn't threatening to smash the boy's skulls, but he was tending to his own guests with Hikaru.

“So, Sutton,” the first guy says, using my fake last name. “Why did you choose to join the host club? Isn't the host club for boys only?”

I groan and start to explain why I had joined (of course not mentioning the French Poltergeist).

**KAORU'S POV**

“Kaoru-Kun! You look so cool!” a girl says as the others nodded in agreement. I, on the other hand, felt like a whore. “And Hikaru-Kun, you look adorable!”

“Why thank you ladies,” Hikaru and I say, Hikaru grinning and me clenching my teeth. Hikaru takes my chin in his hand and turns my head to face him. “But you look more adorable than me Kaoru.”

“No, you look more adorable than me Hikaru,” I say, faking a blush.

“KYA! FORBIDDEN BROTHERLY LOVE!”

My eardrums were about to burst any minute now.

**ATHENA'S POV**

“Would you like some tea?” Haruhi asks, rescuing me from an uncomfortable question. One of the boys had asked me if I was single, and I didn't know how to answer. Should tell them yes, I was single and have millions of boys after me or say no, I was in a relationship and have millions of boys threaten Kaoru's life?

“HARUHI!” I scream, jumping up and grabbing her wrist. “Come with me!”

Haruhi didn't even react as I pulled her into one of the changing rooms, putting my hands on my knees as I catched for breath. The fishnet stockings crawled underneath my fingers like spiders, and the dress became too tight somehow.

“What's wrong Athena?” Haruhi asks.

I clutch her shoulders tightly, looking at her wildly.

“You have to help me!” I screamed at her, causing Haruhi to wince.

**KAORU'S POV**

“I'm sorry ladies but your time is up,” Kyouya says, causing some protests from the girls. I, on the other hand, was glade. As the girls stood up to leave, Kyouya bought more girls over and I was about ready to break.

I grabbed Kyouya's hand and dragged him into one of the change rooms, collapsing onto the floor face down.

“What's wrong Kaoru?” Kyouya asks. I could hear the sounds of a pen scribbling on paper.

“I can't stand this!” I yell, jumping to my feet and putting my hands on his shoulders.

“You can't stand what?” Kyouya asks, looking up from his black book.

“All of this!” I answer, gesturing to my outfit. “What is wrong with me Kyouya-Sempai?”

“That's easy to answer,” Kyouya answers. 

  **ATHENA'S POV**

“Hold on, explain from the top,” Haruhi says.

I take a deep breath and say fast, “Well, the boys asked me a question and it made me very uncomfortable. I mean, I'm a Succubus and I'm tending to boys to make them happy. Succubi don't tend to boys to make them happy: boys tend to us to make us happy. But this question made me uncomfortable, and I don't know what to do.”

“What did the boys ask you?” Haruhi asks.

“They asked me if I was single.”

“And what did you say?”

“Nothing! That was when you came over!” I clutched Haruhi's shoulders again, looking into her eyes. “What is wrong with me Haruhi!”

“Wait, calm down,” Haruhi says, prying my hands off her. “It's easy an easy answer.”

“What?”

“You're in love,” she answers. “With Kaoru I'm guessing.”

**KAORU'S POV**

“WHAT?!?”

“You're in love with Athena,” Kyouya says again, writing in his black book again. I take the book out of his hands and throw it against the wall, where it fell to the floor with a satisfied crunch. Kyouya didn't look fazed. Hikaru had joined us in time to see me throw the book, and he was looking at the book wide eyed.

“What do you mean I'm in love with Athena?” I yell. “Sure, I've made out with her twice —”

“Wait, you've made out with her?” Hikaru asks with raised eyebrows.

“THAT WAS SO SHE COULD FEED ON MY CHI!”

**ATHENA'S POV**

“What do you mean I'm in love with Kaoru?” I scream. “I'm a Succubus! Succubi don't fall in love! Sure, we've made out twice, but —”

“Wait, you've made out with him?” Haruhi asks with raised eyebrows.

“SO THAT I COULD FEED ON HIS CHI!”

Haruhi sighs and grabs my hand, pulling me out of the changing rooms. The changing room next to us opened and Kyouya and Hikaru pulled Kaoru out. Haruhi pushed me towards Kaoru at the same time Kyouya and Hikaru pushed Kaoru towards me, and we crashed into each other, falling to the floor in an awkward position, Kaoru on top of me and our lips almost touching.

We scramble apart and sit beside each other as we glared at everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much drama 0_0


	14. Good Things come to an End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14! YIPEE!

**ATHENA'S POV**

“You two aren't leaving this room until you work this out,” the host club say, closing the door to a broom closet they had shut us in. Kaoru and I were squashed together as there as no room to move.

“Kaoru, your touching my ass.”

“I can't help it, it's so squishy in here.”

We struggled for a bit longer until we realised that that just made everything worse, so we relaxed, leaving nothing but silence in a wake. Finally Kaoru breaks the silence.

“So,” he says, as if he wasn't sure if he should break the silence of not. “How are your cats?”

“They were cute and cuddly the first night but now they are pests,” I answer.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Felix meows at my closed bedroom door at night, wanting my attention, when she finally gets my attention she wants nothing to do with me; Oscar licks my ears when he wants my attention, that's mainly because he has no biscuits; Oscar jumps onto the sink when I'm brushing my hair in the mornings before school and only jumps off when I turn the tap on; and Felix continuously climbs the doors*.”

“Holy shit, I'm so glade I didn't take them home with me,” Kaoru attempts at humour in this odd situation. I laugh despite of myself, and I look over at Kaoru.

“You know, an attempt at a secret relationship went down the drain,” I say. Kaoru nods in agreement.

“Yeah, even though they didn't know we were already together they could tell we had feelings for each other,” Kaoru laughs. Than he grimaces. “If you could choose any one of them who figured it out first, I would pick Hikaru; he was onto me the night I gave you the cats.”

“Kyouya for me,” I answered. “It's almost like he can read minds.”

“But the one person who couldn't have figured it out,” Kaoru says, grinning at me.

“Is Tamaki,” we finish together, bursting into laughter.

“I swear, that boy is such an idiot,” I say, still laughing. “He claims to be Haruhi's 'father' but it's obvious that he's in love with her. I don't need Succubi Powers to see that.”

“I didn't need Incubi Powers to see that either,” Kaoru says. “He makes it obvious to everyone.”

We stay like that for a while, laughing so hard that our stomachs hurt. I turned to Kaoru and kissed him, just a sweet peck on the lips and nothing like the way I've kissed the other men I've been with. Kaoru cupped the back of my head and pushed me against the wall, deepening the kiss. We stayed like that for a while, our tongues exploring each other's mouths, before Kaoru moves down my jaw and onto my neck, kissing one of my sensitives spots. I shivered at that and pulled him up again, kissing him on the lips again as I ran my hands through his hair, messing it up.

As suddenly as we kissed we pulled apart, breathing hard.

“Wait — do you think they're still out there?” Kaoru asks, slightly out of breath.

“Only one way to find out,” I answer. I grab the doorknob and with my Succubus strength I broke the doorknob off, kicking it open so hard that it hit the wall, perhaps leaving a dent. The hallway in front of the broom closet was empty, spanning as far as the eye could see. I swear this school is huge. “The host club must have left us for privacy,” I say, turning to Kaoru. He wasn't responding to me, instead staring down at the broken doorknob on the floor. “What is it?”

Kaoru bends down and picks it up, looking at it before turning to face me. “You could have easily broken us out of there straight away,” he says, dropping the doorknob onto the ground. “Why did you do it now?”

I shrugged, grinning. “I've heard that making out in a broom closet is hot. Maybe I just wanted to try it out.”

“Seriously?” Kaoru asks, stifling a grin. I nod and laugh, linking my arm through Kaoru's. Kaoru's ginger hair was tousled, his bang that was usually swept on my right was now out of place. I stifled a giggle as he pulled me towards the music room, but he stopped, turning to me.

“You know, they've probably gone outside,” he says. “I'll go to the music room and you go outside.”

I nodded and untangled my arm from his, pecking him on the lips before walking down the hallway.

**KAORU'S POV**

I pushed open the host club room and stepped in side, looking around. The club room was empty, except for some tea cups on some tables and rose petals on the floor. They must have gone outside.

As I turned to go back outside, I heard someone say with a strong British accent like Athena's, “So there are people here.”

I turned to see a boy around Mori's age with black hair, pale skin and brown eyes. He was wearing an outfit similar to mine, but his sweater was white, not black. He was lounging on the couch behind me, his feet propped up on the couch as he grinned at me. The thing that caught my attention were his eyes: the irises were a deep chocolate colour, but his pupils were fiery red. I remembered something that Athena had told me, about red pupils. The Dark Fay had red pupils whilst the Light had regular.

“You're a Dark Fay,” I realised, stepping away. The man stood up, walking over to me as he squinted. His face was so close to mine that our lips were almost touching. Up close the red pupils look more like blood and fire mixed together.

“You're an Incubus,” he says, grinning. He stood back and spread his arms out as if he wanted a hug. “That's just perfect!”

“Huh?”

“Come with me,” he says, touching my arm. His skin was ice cold, and I shivered.

“Why?” I asked.

“We Incubi must stick together, Light or Dark,” he says.

“Wait — you're an Incubus?”

The man nods, his eyes changing colour to a luminous blue, like how Athena's does. “But I can see you aren't Awoken yet. If you come with me I can Wake you and teach you everything you need to know about our kind.”

“But I don't even know you.”

“Oh, pardon me,” the man says, bowing. “My name's Quinn. Quinn Meyer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Everything that Athena says about her cats is actually what my cats do. It's cute at first but it gets annoying.


	15. Enzo

**ATHENA'S POV**

I found the host club in the maze on the school grounds, Kyouya writing in his black book (as usual), Haruhi trying to pry Tamaki off her, Honey and Mori sitting side by side, Honey eating cake and Mori staring off into space and Hikaru looking out of place without Kaoru. They all look up as I clear my throat, and they all blink at me, confused.

“Wait — how did you get out?” Tamaki asks.

“Succubus strength.”

They all grumbled, having forgotten about my super strength. Tamaki let go of Haruhi (Haruhi looked glade) and he made his way over to me, a look in his violet eyes confusing me.

“Did you two work it out?” he asked.

I nodded. Tamaki breathed out a sigh of relief as he collapsed onto the bench beside Haruhi, lacing his fingers together and putting them behind his head. Haruhi was looking at Tamaki in surprise and the others were sharing a look. Finally Hikaru stood up, looking around.

“Where's Kaoru?”

“In the music room.”

We made our way over to the school building.

**NO ONE'S POV**

A silver wolf stood behind a bush outside of the maze, watching the exit with a look of alertness in its gold eyes. The wolf's ears perked up as it heard noises coming from the maze, and seven people walked out, talking and laughing with each other. They were all human except one, a girl with black hair and green eyes. A Succubus. The wolf stepped out of the bushes and made its way over to the group. The humans stared at the wolf as it approached, and the Succubus knelt in front of it, staring into its gold eyes with her green ones. Finally, in barely a whisper, the Succubus said, “Hello Enzo.”

The wolf's form was engulfed in shadows and it stood on its hind legs as the shadow grew taller, reaching man height. The shadows disappeared and a sixteen-year-old boy stood in its place. The boy had silver hair that feel into his golden eyes, a scar over his right eye and a lithe figure. The boy was wearing a white t-shirt with the words 'I Google Myself' on it and blue jeans.

“Athena!” the boy said in a strong Spanish accent, losing all the aggressiveness the wolf had as he pulled Athena into his arms. “It's so good to see you again!”

“So good to see you too Enzo,” Athena laughed, patting the Spanish boy's back.

Enzo looks over at the boys staring at Athena and Enzo in shock.

“Oh, guys this is Lorenzo Agustin,” Athena introduces. “Enzo, this is Tamaki Souh, Haruhi Fujioka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Kyouya Ootori and Hikaru Hitachiin.”

“It's nice to meet you all,” Enzo says. He than turns to Athena and says, “He's here.”

“Who?”

“Quinn.”

Athena gasps and looks over at the humans, who were all looking at her, waiting for her to explain.

“My fiancé,” she explains.

“You're engaged?” Hikaru asks. “But what about Kaoru?”

“I used to love Quinn but that was until I found out who he really is,” Athena answers. “He's Dark. But I love Kaoru more than I ever loved him.”

Athena turned to Enzo and asked, “Where is he?”

“He's at this school now,” Enzo answers. “He's in this abandoned classroom or something. A music room, I think.”

“Music … Room … 3?”

“That's the one!”

“Wait — isn't Kao-Chan there?” Honey asks innocently.

“Yeah, he is.” Athena whirls around to face the host club. “You guys go as far away from here as you can get.”

“No way,” Tamaki says.

“But —”

“Kaoru is a fellow host: we do not abandon each other,” Tamaki goes on.

“Kaoru is my brother — we'll never abandon each other,” Hikaru puts in.

“I know, but Quinn is a three hundred year old Incubus: he's very strong,” Athena tries.

“Don't forget, Takashi and I are trained Vampire Hunters,” Honey puts in. Athena looks at him and sighs.

“There's no convincing you to leave, is there?” she asks. The host club shake their heads. “But you're human: there's no way you can fight him barehanded.”

“I might have something for that,” Enzo says. He pulls out six rings, each a different colour. He handed them out to everyone, who put them on their fingers in confusion.

“Um, what are these for?” Haruhi asks.

“They magic rings that give you powers in a special suit that is the same colour as the ring,” Enzo says happily. “The suits are the same as the Power Rangers!”

“Oh God,” Athena mutters, shaking her head.

“Otaku!” Hikaru shrieks.

“That's awesome!” Tamaki says, looking at the green ring. “We will be called The Host Rangers!”

He waves his hand, trying to turn the ring on, but nothing happens. He waves his hand again, but he just looked stupid. He taps the ring a couple of times before looking up at Enzo. “How does it work?”

“Oh, to power up you say “Power Up” and to power down you say “Power Down”’

“Power Up!” Tamaki shouts. His form turns green and it disappears as quickly as it came. In Tamaki's place was a green Power Ranger.

“That's so cool,” Honey says before found the same thing. His Host Ranger colour is pink. The rest do it and we head over to the music room, Enzo in wolf form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put the Host Rangers in this.


	16. Awakening

**KAORU'S POV**

There was a burning pain in my head as Quinn lays me on the couch, zipping up his pants as he sits down beside me. I hear him humming silently to himself as he taps his feet. The pain in my head was moving down south, filling my body with painful light. The deed was done. Quinn had taken my virginity after knocking me out, I was sure of it.

“Don't worry,” I hear Quinn say, leaning towards me. “The pain will lessen.”

And finally, after what felt like an eternity, it did. I opened my eyes to find Quinn leaning over me, a soft look in his eyes. If it weren't for the red pupils — or the fact that he had just raped me — I would have thought he was a good person.

“What do you want?” I snap.

“Feisty aren't you?” Quinn laughs. “I originally came here for my fiancé Athena, but finding a baby Incubus just made it even better.”

Baby Incubus?

The door crashes open and I look up to see Athena standing at the door, a look of anger in her green eyes. Next to her was a silver wolf and behind her were the Power Rangers.

Wait — is that the host club?

“Athena darling,” Quinn says, standing up. “It's so good to see you!”

Athena runs towards Quinn and throws him across the room. Quinn hits the wall hard with a loud _crunch_ and he slid down, rubbing his head. He stood up and Athena stalked over to him again and punched him in the face. A loud crack filled the room, and I could tell that Athena had broken his nose.

“Kaoru.”

I looked over to see someone in a blue Power Ranger suit bending over me and I knew it was Hikaru.

“What the hell are you wearing?” I asked as Hikaru pulled me up. The others came over, plus the wolf, and I couldn't tell who was which. Honey was obvious because he was the shortest, but the others I couldn't tell.

“We are the Host Rangers,” the green one — which I realised was Tamaki — said. “We are at your service.”

“That's just stupid,” I say. Tamaki goes to sit in his Corner of Woe.

“Um Tono, now isn't the time to do that,” Hikaru says, and Tamaki jumps up, walking back over to us.

“Than let's go,” Tamaki says, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door.

“But what about Athena?”

“She can help herself.”

I look back over my shoulder at Athena to see her throw Quinn across the room. Quinn landed on a table and slid across it, breaking a lot of cups and tea cups on the way. His lip was swallow and he was bleeding from a cut above his eye, but he was laughing. Athena had grabbed a cake knife and was now threatening Quinn with it. She pushed it against Quinn's neck, blood dripping down from under it. The host club were pulling me out of the room, and I only heard one thing before the door closed. “I love you Athena.”

The host club and I ran down the corridor but a sudden pain in my head caused me to stop, collapsing against a wall and sliding down it. Someone was holding me up as my vision swam, and I could barely see the blue suit in front of me.

“What's going on?” I heard Haruhi ask.

“I have no idea,” Hikaru answers. “Kaoru, keep your eyes on me.”

I look up at the figure in front of me and squinted, trying to see who it was.

“Out of my way boy,” a slightly familiar voice says. I look up and can see something blue. “Just as I thought. He needs Chi.”

Something warm touched my lips and I found myself kissing it back, cupping the head of the person as I sucked in the warm blue light from its mouth. My vision rightened itself to reveal Caitlyn kneeling in front of me, her gold eyes staring at me in concern. The others were staring at me as well. I looked into Caitlyn's eyes and saw myself reflected in them: my eyes were a luminous blue, like Athena's and Quinn's. I am now a full Incubus.

“What are you doing here?” I question Caitlyn as I stand up, Caitlyn following. Caitlyn's Chi has given me more strength than ever. I felt as if I could do anything I wanted. I felt as if I were invincible.

“Enzo called me,” Caitlyn answers.

“Enzo?”

“That would be me.”

I turned to see a boy a year older than me with silver hair and gold eyes that wasn't there a minute ago. He had a scar over his right eye that made look kind of bad ass. The wolf wasn't there anymore so I had the feeling that the boy was a Werewolf or something. Caitlyn pulled out a thick black book that reminded me of Kyouya's black book and turned a couple of pages before dropping to her knees, running her blue hands across the page as she chanted. Enzo covered my eyes as Caitlyn stopped, and after Enzo moved his hand off my face I was shocked to see a girl standing beside her. She had light blue hair, brown eyes and tanned skin.

“This is Natasha,” Caitlyn says, standing up. “She's a Gemini.”

I remembered that day we went to visit her and she had thought Hikaru and I were Gemini before she realised that I'm an Incubus. Natasha closed her eyes and two other Natashas jumped out of her body, standing on either side of her.

“Woah,” Hikaru breaths. “I wish I was able to multiply myself.”

Haruhi shivered, obviously imaging twenty Hikarus around the school. Try and win the Which one is Hikaru Game like that.

“Come on,” one of the Natashas say. “Let's go and help the Succubus.”


	17. The Final Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that has to do with the story. The next two chapters will he extras.

**ATHENA'S POV**

“Woah, Athena love, calm down,” Quinn says as I kick him in the shin. “Can't we just talk this — OW!” I had kicked him in the groin to shut him up and he had doubled over, holding his groin. I knew all the ways how to hurt a dude.

“Shut up and go to hell Quinn,” I hissed and went to kick him in the head when he grabbed my leg and threw me against a wall. A searing pain shot through my head as it smashed against the wall with a sickening crunch as I slid down. Quinn stalked to me, his eyes blazing the true Dark Incubus way.

“This is it Athena,” he said, grabbing the cake knife and pressing it against my heart. “I don't care about you anymore. I'll kill you and take the baby Incubus with me.”

“You'll leave Kaoru alone,” I hissed.

Quinn just laughed and positioned the knife against my heart and moved to push it. I closed my eyes, waiting for the deathly blow, but …

“USA-CHAN KICK!”

I opened my eyes to see Honey kick Quinn full on in the head, causing Quinn to fly off to another wall. Honey landed on the ground in a crouch and Mori came beside him, holding a staff.

“Athena-Chan,” Honey says in a voice that could have killed a Vampire. “Leave him to us.” And he went after Quinn, who was struggling to stand up and kicked him in the chest, doing a backflip as Mori hit him in the chest with the staff, sending him down again.

“Athena,” Kaoru says, skidding beside me with Hikaru at his side. “Are you okay?”

Kaoru was slapping my cheeks gently and put his hand on the back of my head. I winced and he took his hand back, and I saw that it was slick with blood.

“Holy shit,” Hikaru breaths.

Kaoru cups my face in his hands and breathed into my mouth, his eyes turning luminous blue as he sent Chi into me. The Chi healed all my wounds but not my heart. I shook my head, not believing what I was seeing as Kaoru's eyes faded back to ember.

“What happened to you?” I whispered.

“That's not important,” Kaoru says, grabbing my hand and helping me up. He bends down and grabs the blood-stained knife off the ground and grips it, testing it in his hand.

“What are you thinking?” Hikaru asks him.

“I'm thinking he isn't going to like this threesome,” he says, grinning at me.

“Alright,” I answered, grinning. “Let's go.”

**KAORU'S POV**

Honey and Mori had done a number on Quinn as Hikaru, Athena and I made our way over to him. The rest of the host club, Natasha, Enzo and Caitlyn later joined us Quinn looked up at us, his left eye swollen shut.

“Hello again,” I say, kneeling in front of him. “Today didn't turn out the way you wanted it, didn't it?”

Quinn laughed and shook his head, looking up at Honey and Mori. “Nope.”

I ran my finger along the hilt of the knife, the blade biting my skin. I plunged the knife into Quinn's stomach and he groaned in pain as he fingered the blood off his shirt. I cut the knife along his cheek, watching the ruby blood follow down his cheek and onto his collar.

“Not such a powerful Incubus now, are you?” I asked, grinning.

Quinn only laughed as I plunged the knife into his jugular and he collapsed against me, dead. 

* * *

 

 “Hooray to a dead fiancé!” Athena says happily, holding up a beer bottle. I take it off her, shaking my head.

“No way, you aren't eighteen,” I say, putting the beer bottle away. Athena pouted in protest.

“I'm over two hundred years old! Of course I'm allowed to drink!” she protests.

“Holy shit, you're old,” Hikaru says. Athena punches him in the face and I rush over to him before he could collapse.

“I have seen a lot more than you have,” she tells him. “I was at The Beetles first concert, I've met John Lennon, I've met Neil Armstrong, I've …”

“Athena, you're rambling.”

Athena blushed, sheepish. Everyone laughed. We sat around a camp fire, listening to the crickets chirp in this moment of bliss. Kyouya was shaking his head, grimacing.

“What is it Kyouya-Senpai?”

“The total cost for repairs to the host club is 30000 yen,” he says. He looks up at Athena. “You have a lot more to your debt.”

Athena groaned.

“I'll help you pay it off,” I whispered into her ear. “Afterall: I'm the one who killed Quinn.”

Athena turned her head and caught my lips with hers, and we kissed harder than ever before, our hands journeying to under each other's clothing until …

“Hey— get a room.”

We break apart, blushing madly. We listen to the crickets for a little while longer until everyone went to sleep, Athena and I the only ones awake. _Than I remembered something that has been on my mind for a whole night.

“Hey Athena.”

“Yeah?”

“Am I Light or Dark?”

Athena sighed and turned to face me.

“I seriously have no clue. There hasn't been a report of an Incubus or Succubus being raped before. But, since your pupils are black I'm guessing you are Light.”

“But what if I'm not?”

“Than time will only tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Kaoru Light or Dark? What do you think? Comment on what you think he is.   
> Also I don't know what the legal drinking age in Japan is so I made it the age it is here in Australia


	18. The Devil in I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is The Devil in I by Slipknot and it's about Kaoru's confusion on whether if he's Light or Dark

Undo these chains, my friend  
I'll show you the rage I've hidden  
Perish the Sacrament  
Swallow, but nothing's forgiven  
You and I can't decide which of us was taken for granted  
Make amends, some of us are destined to be outlived

Step inside, see the Devil in I  
Too many times, we've let it come to this  
Step inside, see the Devil in I  
You'll realize I'm not your Devil anymore

Under the words of men  
Something is tempting the father  
Where is your will, my friend?  
Insatiates never even bother  
You and I, wrong or right  
Traded a lie for the leverage  
In between the lens in light  
You're not what you seem

Step inside, see the Devil in I  
Too many times, we've let it come to this  
Step inside, see the Devil in I  
You'll realize I'm not your Devil  
I'm not your Devil anymore

Your station is abandoned  
Fooled you 'cause I know what you've done  
Sensation - Depravation  
You should've burned when you turned on everyone

So, Step inside, see the Devil in I  
Too many times, we've let it come to this  
Step inside, see the Devil in I  
I know you'll find your answers in the end  
Step inside, see the Devil in I  
You'll realize I'm not your Devil, anymore

So step inside, step inside  
See the Devil in I  
See the Devil in I


	19. GINASFS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is GINASFS from Fall Out Boy and it's about Quinn's thoughts on Athena

"G.I.N.A.S.F.S."

I've loved everything about you that hurts,  
So let me see your moves,  
Let me see your moves,  
Lips pressed close to mine  
True Blue, but the prince of any failing empire knows that  
Everybody wants  
Everybody wants to drive on through the night,  
If it's the drive back home

Things aren't the same anymore,  
Some nights it gets so bad that I almost pick up the phone  
Trade Baby Blues, for Wide-Eyed Browns  
I sleep with your old shirts  
And walk through this house in your shoes  
I know it's strange  
It's a strange way of saying that I know I'm supposed to love you  
I'm supposed to love you

I've already given up on myself twice  
(But the) third time is the charm,  
Third time is the charm  
Threw caution to the wind,  
But I've got a lousy arm,  
And I've traced your shadows on the wall  
Now I kiss them whenever I'm down,  
Whenever I'm down  
(Just kind of) figured on  
Not figuring myself out

Things aren't the same anymore,  
Some nights it gets so bad that I almost pick up the phone  
Trade Baby Blues, for Wide-Eyed Browns  
I sleep with your old shirts  
And walk through this house in your shoes  
I know it's strange  
It's a strange way of saying that I know I'm supposed to love you  
I'm supposed to love you

I was born under a bad sign,  
But you saved my life  
That night on the roof of your hotel  
"Cross my heart and hope to die,  
Splinter from the headboard in my eye"  
Photo-proofed kisses I remember so well

Trade Baby Blues, for Wide-Eyed Browns  
I sleep with your old shirts  
And walk through this house in your shoes  
I know it's strange  
It's a strange way of saying that I know I'm supposed to love you  
I'm supposed to love you


End file.
